1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to holders for irons, and more particularly to an adjustable iron holder having an outer housing with a pivoting iron holding plate suitable for storing a steam iron in either a toe down or toe up position that is adjustable relative to a vertical axis for optimal draining, and a removable drain receptacle for collecting water drained from the iron or which may leak from the iron to reduce the formation of mineral deposits in or on the iron.
2. Background Art
Various types of iron holders have been patented and are known in the prior art. However, most of the prior art iron holders are of complex construction, do not allow the placing of an iron into the holder in a adjustable toe down position relative to a vertical axis when not in use for optimal draining, and do not have a removable water receptacle for collecting water drained from the iron or which may leak from the iron to reduce the formation of mineral deposits in or on the iron.
Rubbermaid Home Products, of Fairlawn, Ohio manufactures a commercially available ironing organizer that supports an electric iron in a toe up position and has a cord storage compartment at a lower end thereof for storing the electrical cord, and a removable ironing board support bracket accessory for suspending a folded ironing board. There is no provision for adjustably positioning and draining a steam iron.
Larkins, U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,400, discloses an iron holder similar to the Rubbermaid ironing organizer that supports an electric iron in a toe up position and has a cord storage compartment at a lower end thereof for storing the electrical cord. There is no provision for adjustably positioning and draining a steam iron.
The following patents disclose iron holders of various construction having lateral side flanges or lateral side members that support an iron in a toe down position: Anger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,496; McCan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,227; Traxler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,448; Stanley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,424; Burnish III et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,132; Sitnick et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,846; Perrigo, U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,027; Greenberg et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,011; Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,438; Morozzo et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,928; Forbes, U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,550; and Rosa, U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,164. None of these patents have a provision for adjustably positioning and draining a steam iron.
My previous patent, Hays, U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,580, discloses an iron holder having an integrally formed iron support compartment for supporting a steam iron in either of a toe down or a toe up position, and an integrally formed reservoir compartment at a lower end spaced beneath the iron support compartment for collecting water drained from the iron. There is no provision for adjustably positioning and draining the steam iron.